A patient who is completely or partially disabled due to illness or accident requires rehabilitation to restore his ability of movement. A walker plays an important role in assisting the patient in practicing walking during rehabilitation.
A walker for rehabilitant must have a base equipped with casters to enable easy and smooth movement of the walker, handlebars for the patient to grip at comfortably, and a suspension frame for holding a safety belt to secure the patient's safety during practicing walking.
It is known a cerebral palsied patient tends to bend two knees inward when the patient is walking, causing two legs to mutually interfere with one another. That is, the cerebral palsied patient's body tends to incline toward one side, preventing the patient from walking in a straight line and increasing the difficulty in rehabilitation. Moreover, the inclined body and the mutually interfered legs of the cerebral palsied patient would inevitably cause the walker to move non-linearly and lose its function of assisting the patient in walking straightly.